Regrets and Sacrifices
by aquatic-neko
Summary: Naruto's Life has been anything but 'normal'; however, fate just seems to love making him its bitch. On top of being an orphan, as well as an outcast, now he has to deal with two guys vying for his heart.


**A/N: Hey peeps. So I know I'm supposed to be working on a newer version of Bitten (again) but I'm still in the process of planning out the story so that I don't end up making the story up as I go along. That said, don't worry, I'm still planning on revising it (again) but fair warning, the newer version will have a few differences. Namely, the characters that will appear lol. All the major things will remain the same, I just want a fresher story since I kind of lost interest/motivation with the last one.**

 **Anyway, moving on. This was supposed to be a oneshot that's main purpose was to serve as proof that I'm still alive and well, however, somewhere along the way, an actual story with an actual plot started to unfold so...I guess I have yet another project to lose sleep working on lol. This one will probably only be 3 to 4 chapters long but I guess we'll see as I continue working on this lol.**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the characters presented with in this work of fan fiction.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction may or may not contain sexual content, violence, use of swear words, drug/alcohol abuse, and/or boy on boy relationships. If any of these bother/disturb you, I recommend that you do not continue reading this. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

Beads of sweat ran down the face of the young blond as he hastily ran down the dark alleyway, his pursuer swiftly gaining on him. The boy's heart raced frantically as he looked up at the full moon, praying for some sort of aid, something, ANYTHING to help him escape the older boy that was mere feet away from him, the distance shortening with every passing second. Of course, like always, whatever deity that heard his prayers decided to once again give him the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the solid wall of brick directly in front of him. He closed his eyes in fear as the sound of footsteps got closer to him. He decided that if had to face _him_ , then he would face him with a brave face. He quickly turned and came face to face with the one guy who just could not seem to take a hint.

"Woof, you're pretty quick for someone so cute and...slender. What's the matter babe? I told you that it's not going to be that easy to get rid of me." A small smirk began to spread across the older boy's face. He quickly closed the gap between the two of them as he pinned Naruto to the brick wall.

"S-sasuke..." Naruto said through gritted teeth, "please, just let me go. I told you, I'm not in love with you. My heart belongs to Kiba!" This made the raven laugh. A deep, malicious laugh, one that made a terrible chill make its way down Naruto's spine.

"You mean dog breath? Hn, I'm not worried about him. He's a bit...indisposed right now." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Just as he was about to speak, Sasuke quickly silenced him by seizing the blond's lips with his own. Naruto let out an unwilling moan as the raven-haired male's tongue slithered its way into his mouth. He wanted to fight back, more than anything. But Sasuke knew exactly what it would take to turn Naruto into mere putty. Sasuke pulled away from the blond, a thin bead of saliva being the only thing still keeping their lips connected. "Tch. You really think I'll believe that you 'love' Kiba? Really dobe? I have you melting in my arms, I can see the hunger, the pure lust, in your eyes. I don't think _this_ ," Sasuke rubbed his knee against Naruto's crotch, feeling the growing member hidden underneath the loose material of the other boy's shorts, " agrees with you when you say that you don't want my...company. Now stop being difficult and come back to my place with me. I have a rather large sized bed that's much more enjoyable when there are two people rolling around on it instead of one."

"I'd never go anywhere with you teme! I love Kiba, and nothing you say or do would ever change that!" Naruto frowned, still trying to hold on to a brave face despite the glazed-over eyes and the reddened cheeks saying otherwise, "I already told you, whatever feelings I had for you died when you did." The raven's grip momentarily loosened on the blond as he lost his composure, and though he quickly regained it as well as his grip, the look of pain and shock still remained. Naruto immediately wanted to take back those words, even if he truly did mean them.

"You...after everything I did for you..." the pained expression on Sasuke's face was quickly replaced by one of anger, "after I _died_ saving YOU?! You really have the nerve, the audacity, to say that to me. I gave up everything for you dobe. My family, my friends, my _life_." Sasuke's grip became so tight that Naruto was sure his wrists would snap in half. Hearing the blond hiss in pain, Sasuke quickly loosened his grip, though only a little, as he had no desire to allow the blond to escape.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but..." Naruto looked everywhere else but Sasuke's face, not out of guilt, but because his new...features unnerved the blond too much to do so, "look at yourself Sasuke. I truly am sorry, but you aren't the guy I fell in love with. You...you've become a monster, and I can't condemn myself to a life of watching you murder other people while I sit back and do nothing." Naruto finally looked at Sasuke's face, his eyes focusing first on the sharp fangs protruding from his lips, then moving on to gaze into his deep, red eyes. Eyes that could only belong to some _thing_ soulless and horrible. Definitely not to the young male who swept the blond off his feet.

Sasuke, feeling the other's eyes burning into him, released the blond and turned away, almost as if he wished to hide himself from the other boy's gaze. "I can't change what I am Naruto, no more than I could change what I did." He quickly spun around, now sporting a pleading look on his face, "Please Naruto, I know that I can't promise you a normal life, but I can promise that I'll try. I love you and I know that you love me too, and nothing, not death, and most certainly not some mutt, will stop that. Please," Sasuke once again closed the gap between them, this time, however, grabbing hold of the blond's hand gently as he looked into his eyes, "don't leave me. A life without you is not one I wish to live."

Naruto gazed into the other boy's pleading eyes, and, before he could stop himself, said, "Then die." Regret quickly spread across Naruto's face as the raven haired boy slowly backed away, a look of pain plastered on his face. Without another word, Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving the blond alone in a cold, dark alley.


End file.
